Lady Bats
Succubi, Lilith, Lilim, Were-Bats, and some female Vampires are alluring or grotesque demonic bat-women that appear in Castlevania. Their mythological backgrounds may be slightly different, but they are often pallet swaps of each other. Some Succubi are characters in their own right, though it is not clear if each appearance is the same Succubus reincarnated or a different one, as they are only referred to as "Succubus". Shanoa is also able to take the form of a Were-Bat. Women turned to vampires by Dracula tend to take on the form of a bat, such as the Lesser Vampire in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles and the Draculina in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Women turned into vampires by other vampires are not shown with bat features, such as Rosa and Carrie's Cousin (presumably turned by Gilles de Rais) or Stella and Loretta (turned by Brauner). The only time one of the ancient female vampires (Carmilla and Elizabeth Bartley) are shown to possess bat-like features is Carmilla's battle form in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. A bat-woman of unknown nature (possibly a lesser vampire or a succubus) is a boss in Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth. Gallery Image:Artbook20.jpg|Succubus from Symphony of the Night Image:Succubuslament.jpg|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Image:Loi mobile manga Succubus clip.JPG|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Image:Dos sacub.jpg|Succubus concept art for Dawn of Sorrow Image:Koma Succubus.JPG|Succubus in Koma comics for Dawn of Sorrow Image:60804 blowup.jpg|NECA action figure of Succubus Image:Cod manga Alucard Cameo.JPG|Succubus from Curse of Darkness manga Image:Succubus from Portrait of Ruin.JPG|Succubus from an illustration posted on Konami of Japan's official web page for Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin that portrays all the female enemies in that game. File:PoR Illustrated Lilith.JPG|Lilith from the same illustration Image:Dracula 12 1024.jpg|Lesser Vampire unique to Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles (see trivia below for spoilers) Image:Pachi dracula 05 1024.jpg|Succubus from Pachislot game PachislotAD2-06.jpg|Succubus from Akumajo Dracula Pachislot 2 Enemy Data Trivia * The Succubus is first shown in a dream sequence for Alucard in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, where she takes the form of his mother Lisa as she is being executed as a witch. * Dracula's true form in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night contains a portion of the body of the Succubus. * The official artwork for the Succubus in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (like all 2D sprites in all games for Succubi, Lilith, and Lilims) for the Succubus portrays her nude bust. A censored version of the artwork was included as unlockable artwork in Castlevania Chronicles. The model of the succubus NECA action figure contains extra fabric that covers her bust. * An enemy that resembles Fake Sypha is possibly mislabeled a Succubus in the Tiger Electronics Handheld version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. This may be because official artwork exists for the Succubus, but not for Fake Sypha. A similar mislabelling occurred for what appears to Gaibon, which is called a Hippogryph, which again has official art which Gaibon lacks. * In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, a scroll hints that the Succubus is considered one of three parts that make up Dracula's powers. The body of the second form of Graham Jones consists of the upper body of twin Succubi. Beating this form with the Succubi soul and the other two parts of Dracula's power is required for Soma to realize that he "is" Dracula and get to the true ending of the game. * Some Succubi takes the guise of Yoko Belnades in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. If Soma jumps pass them, she will attempt to kick him in this form. If he attacks, she will laugh and drop her disguise and show her true form. * The Succubus will say different things to a male character than to a female character in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. If her advances are "rejected" by a male character, she will exclaim "You impudent!". She will yell at a female character "Filthy cow!". When defeated, she will sarcastically murmur "So lonely..." while fading in flower petals. * In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Lilith will occasionally drop the Lilith Corset, which can be worn by Charlotte Aulin. * If Richter or Maria fail to rescue all of the trapped girls in Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles, including Annette, Annette will be turned into a lesser vampire and must be killed. * The character Magnus in the Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection recollection is an incubus, which is the male equivalent to a succubus. * The Draculina in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia is a rework of the Gargoyle sprite. * The Draculina resembles the monstrous forms of the three Brides of Dracula from the 2004 film Van Helsing. * The Succubus in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula is not killed when she is defeated. Instead, she lies on the ground submissively and pouts. * The bat woman in Castlevania: The Adventure Rebirth uses the voice of Maria from Dracula X Chronicles in the North American version (and will exclaim "Yay!"), while in the UK version, she will use the voice of Carmilla from Castlevania: Judgment and will say "Let's Dance!". Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Female Demon/Monsters